Forever,I love you
by sniper higgins
Summary: a scottish imegrant befriends the newsies and in the mean time try's to run from the man who killed her mother.FINAL CHAPTER! here ya'll go! ok ppl pleeez RR! im in serious need of readers!
1. Default Chapter

FOREVER, I WILL LOVE YOU  
  
Disclamer: i DONT own newsies *tears start welling up* i wish i did *trys to hold it in* BUT I DONT! *bursts into sobs* unless.......anyone knows that disney hotline number! * grins evily*  
  
ok this is my second to be lying, third try at a newsies fan fiction, Im hopeing that people wont critizize it as much. AND I KNOW THERE WILL BE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! DONT BOTHER TO POINT IT OUT!!!  
  
It was a day just like any other, Racetrack went to Sheepshead Bay to sell. For those of you who don't know him, here is a discription.   
  
He's rather short with dark curly brown hair. He's got the sweetest, most hansome brown eyes you could ever see in your entire life.   
  
He's one smart aleck he is! At frst i couldnt stand his sarcasm.  
  
Of course he's a heavy gambler, he's not as bad as he was, i think he's starting to straighten out. Well with that done and over with i can start to tell you about how i met the love of my life.  
  
Now wait a minute! I didnt even tell you about my self did I? How rude, I should work on my manners a bit more. Well any how, I am Mayrn Cameron, i came to America from Scottland about three years ago. I have long brown hair to the middle of my back, my eyes are very light brown with specks of gold. I'm known for being quiet, but i have a very bad temper. I, like Racetrack can be sarcastic. I think that's just about it.  
  
Back to what i was saying, It was a day just like any other, Racetrack Higgins went to Sheepshead Bay to sell the remainder of his papers while placing a bet on a horse. Now personaly I don't support the racing of horses,but I was there because my father, Alexander Cameron now owns the bay. I was sitting in my seat which happend to be about three rows down from Racetracks. He must have seen me sitting there because he started to walk towards me, apperently trtying to get me to buy from him.  
  
"'scuse me miss, but would ya like ta buy a pape?"  
  
I was thinking, Pape? what in the world is a Pape? then i saw the newspapers in his ink stained hands.  
  
" why, yes I would, thank you very much." he sighed of relief.  
  
"No, thank you miss." he tipped his hat and walked away.  
  
At the time I didn't think much of it, but now I look back and laugh. We were so young and foolish then.  
  
Then it became a routine, every day he would come sauntering up to me offering a paper, and every day i would gladly take it. Some times we would talk about the upcoming events tat would be taking place at the bay.  
  
I would also tell him which horses were most likely to win, most of the time i was right.   
  
One day my father became sick, i wasn't able to go to the bay. I was hopeing Racetrack would understand and didn't think I "blew him off" as they say around here. But that wasn't the case.  
  
* hey i hoped you picky people like this one i worked very hard on it and just so ya know, Alexander Cameron was my Great gandfather. also the name Mayrn is pronounced "Merin" REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! 


	2. life is short

Shout outs  
  
Legs: thanks for the tips, I would go back and do it over again but I don't have the time. I hope every one like this chapter.  
  
Klover:Thanx!!!!  
  
Skimmers: I don't think I want you ta read my story if your gonna be like that.  
  
Homeward bound...........  
  
Well, during the time when my father was sick, I had no idea I was being stalked. He was the man who killed my mother when I was twelve.  
  
I remember the day clearly. I was mending holes that where in my skirt. Mother was baking biscuits, for we were having company. A man knocked on the door, and said he was delivering a messaged for our proprietor Mr.Mcfairy.  
  
I didn't bother to look up when he came in because it was none of my business. All of a sudden, there was a Bang! moreover, mother dropped dead on the floor.  
  
By the time i got to her the man was gone. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do. I just froze in horror at my mother.  
  
Luckily our neighbor, who house was a mile down the lane, was walking by our house. He ran to help me.  
  
A week after it happened my father and I moved to New York City.  
  
Now as I said before, Race wasn't too happy about me being gone for almost a month. I think he was more worried than angry. We had been friends for almost three months, so he became very protective of me.  
  
During the next few weeks, I couldn't help but notice the felling of being followed. Even with Racetrack, at the time my best friend, around I felt unsafe.  
  
I began to see shadows behind me as I walked home. I had no idea what encounter I would have the next day.   
  
(hmmmmmmm, ok well ya probly know wats gonna happen but o well. i hope u picky ppl like this sheeeeesh) 


	3. not again!

Chapter 3  
  
AHHH!! Busy...busy!!Sorry I haven't been around lately! I have rehearsals for my play and then I have softball and babysitting!!!  
  
Ok here's tha 3rd chapy!!  
  
Legs: aw! gee thanx fer all tha tips!! oh yeh..But I didn't really detect much sadness or pain there. Is she hiding that pain? It has to be released somehow, in some way. that will come out soon! Why did that man walk in and shoot her mother? Maybe you should go into her feelings a little more. I will do that too!!  
  
Darkness was just starting to creep to the edges of the sky when I set out for Tibby's. I sighed and smiled into the growing dusk, listening passively to the clip-clop of horses' feet, the occasional shout from a crowded saloon. A sound at my back brought me to a halt. I slowly, fearfully, turned my head to look behind. No one. I tried to shrug it off. Keep walking, I told myself. Race is waiting...  
  
Ok that is not lame!! I loved it!!!!! thanx hun!!  
  
*sniper higgins  
  
Francesca: numero uno...I write these chapters in my spare time and my sis posts them. I am proof reading as much as I can. also when I sed "criticize it as much" I meant I don't want every single review to be about ALL of the bad stuff in my story.  
  
*sniper higgins  
  
get yer groove on......  
  
"Myron, could you possibly go tell Mr.Mcentee (the manager) that i won't be in today. I fear i may be sick again." My father asked. "Why sure father, any thing else?" "No that's all thank you sweetie.  
  
After our little chat, I walked as fast as i could to the Sheep's Head Bay main office. I told Mr.Mcentee that my father was going to be out. Actually, he seemed rather thrilled. I do believe he is trying to get fathers job.   
  
Well the walk back seemed rather quick, i guess i was in a daze. When I got home, i realized i had lost my purse. I walked about 20 yards away and saw it in an alleyway. I bent over to pick it up, someone kicked me in the back of the legs, and I tumbled to the ground. He kept beating me senseless; the only thing i could see was red. I panicked and didn't know what to do so i just loosed up. My thoughts were filled with images of my past. I thought my life is flashing before me...I must be dieing.  
  
Finally, i blacked out and felt no more pain.  
  
When I woke up, I had no idea where i was. It was a big room filled with bunk beds topped with boys, ages ranging any where from 8-18. "Where am I?" i called to no one in particular.  
  
" You'se in da Newsies Lodgin House." A familiar voice echoed through the room. "What happened ta you? I'se found ya in da ally all curled up. Some one musta soaked ya real bad."  
  
He looked concerned.   
  
" Soaked? what in the world does that mean?" I asked clueless.  
  
"It means ya got beat up real bad." he explained.  
  
"Oh, well i better be getting back home, father will be worried." I said as I got up.  
  
"Uhh well.....i don't know if that's gonna be possible... ya see ummm." he stuttered   
  
"why not?" I asked suspiciously.   
  
"Well .....uhhh..." he was getting pretty interested in the floor.  
  
" Well ya see, when we got ta yer house....we found 'em shot dead on the floor." he said a little too quickly. I was shocked. I mean this had happened before but i didn't expect it to happen again.  
  
( ohhhhh nooo!! i wonder!! 


	4. where to go

chapter4  
  
eeeeeeeeeeeek!! Wow, I just noticed how long it's been. here's tha 4th chapter.  
  
shout ins  
  
Miracle:awww thanx  
  
klover:yeh I know its so0o awesome!  
  
shoo fly...  
  
After my father's funeral service, which was only attended by a few co-workers, friends that i had made, and some acquaintances. I realized that I could never afford to stay at our house. I had to find somewhere to live and fast.  
  
The only thing i could do was turn to Racetrack for help. He was the only person whom i really trusted. I felt safe with him, and i knew he would help. We were at tibby's eating dinner when i asked him.  
  
"Hey Race, do you think i would be able to stay with you at the lodging house?" I asked quickly not looking at him.  
  
"Well, Kloppy don't usually allow goils ta stay at da lodging house but he might make an accept ion."  
  
*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
" I said NO! I've told you this a million times Racetrack Higgins, NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" Kloppman angrily yelled at Racetrack while i sat on the old, tattered, and worn out sofa.  
  
"Race, where am I going to sleep. I don't have any where to go!" I cried helplessly hoping kloppman would hear me.  
  
"Well maybe if you tell your story to kloppy he'll let ya work here,ya know help 'em with stuff. Then he might let ya stay."  
  
"I guess ::sniff:: I could try." What was i thinking, this is a BOYS lodging house, i could pay kloppman $100 and he still wouldn't let me stay.  
  
I walked up to the desk, put on my most pitiful face and tried to make my self-cry.   
  
"Mr.Kloppman, sir, my father just died and i have no place to go. If you would be so kind to let me stay, i could work for u sir, i can sweep, dust, and clean any thing you want me to"  
  
"Oh, fine you can stay in the extra room across the hall from the boy's room."  
  
A look of relief washed over Race's face, I was so grateful to kloppy, i gave him a big hug. Then I turned to Racetrack.   
  
"Thank you Race, I'd be on the streets without your help."  
  
I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started down the hall to my new room.  
  
(( CASTING CALL!!! i need girl friends for blink, mush and skittery!!!! REIVEW!!!!REIVEW!!!! 


	5. its dark

Chapter 5!  
  
Klover-HOPE YA LIKE IT!i didnt put every thing in cuz ur profile was too long SRYY! Oh yeh im also srry that u dont come in untill tha next chapter! DOUBLE SRRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angelfish-I hope u like it TOO! sence ur profile was shorter i mostly have evry thing!!HOPE I GOT IT RIGHT!!yes Kloppy's tHA BEST!  
  
Miracle-nice profile  
  
uhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeh....  
  
As i walked into the room that was now my own. I wondered what an adventure it will be living in the presence of hard working newsboys. I had just realized what a handful it would be to clean up after them.  
  
I sat down on the bed. It was not the down mattresses i had become accustomed to at home, but I could manage. I took in my surroundings very carefully. As this was were i was to live for probly the next five years of my life. I started to unpack what was left of my things, in cluding a picture of my mother and father. When Racetrack walked in.  
  
"Hey, why doncha come an' meet tha udda newsies. Im shoa they'll like ya!" Race asked trying still to cheer me up.  
  
I really was not in the mood to chat, but i would have to get to know these boys eventually.  
  
"Oh, alright, but them im going to go to bed. I need the rest."  
  
I walked into a vaguely familiar room with many people crowded around a circular table. obviously playing some kind of card game.  
  
"Heya, everyone!! this is me best friend Myron. She's gonna be livin here for a while, cleanin up afta us." he announced.  
  
"HI MYRON!!" they all said in unison.  
  
I was not used to being in the company of so many people. I almost felt un noticed and out of place with all of those obnoxious boys. Then I looked over in the corner and saw a girl sitting on the lap of a VERY curly haired boy. She was fairly tanned, with dark brown hair and red highlights, And milky brown eyes.   
  
I slowly and cautiously approached them.  
  
I held out my hand "hello, I'm Myron. What is your name?" She looked up and me with kindness in her eyes, but i gathered that I should not make her mad.  
  
"Dey call me Angelfish, pleasha ta meet ya Myron. Why don't I introduce ya ta tha oudda goils."She got up and pulled me along.  
  
There were other girls?? i thought this was a BOYS lodging house. I wondered why there were girls there in the first place.  
  
*******************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I met every one, I quickly went to bed.  
  
The next day Race asked me to come to "Tibby's" after i was done with my work. I had been there once before but I was weary to walk alone in the city. He said there was some one he wanted me to meet that i did not last night. I wonder how many newsies there actually are!  
  
Darkness was just starting to creep to the edges of the sky when I set out for Tibby's. I sighed and smiled into the glowing, listening passively to the clip-clop of horse's feet, the occasional shout from a crowded saloon. A sound from my back brought me to a halt. I slowly, carefully, turned my head to look behind. No one. I tried to shrug it off. keep walking I told myself. races is waiting.....  
  
( i just want u all ta now that legs wrote NOT me so compliment to her NOT me the last paragraph 


	6. a new friend and tibbys

Chapter 6  
  
shout ins!!...  
  
legs: o thanks so0oo0 much for the tips!!! yer tha only person that reviews my story and tells me wats wrong with out hurtin my feelings!!!!!!! thanx so0o0 much i love ya tootse!!! (or how ever ya spell it)  
  
Glimmer: ok well u Reviewd tha 1st chapter wich has TONS of spellin mistakes but i got Microsoft word ta work again so tha other chapters r better.  
  
Nug18get99: heeh thankx yay another person is readin my fic!!!!!  
  
Sphinxx: hey thanx fer r/r!!! but i already have goils fer blink and mush is there any other newsie ya want besides race or skittery??? if there isnt email me i gat a question 4 ya!!!  
  
boop boop be doop!........  
  
I had made it to Tibby's. I really don't know why i was so paranoid, I guess I'm still recovering from all the trauma I've gone through. I don't just mean my father dying, I mean my life, its seems like my whole existence I've been holding my last breath. Like Race says, "Live life like its yer last day! have fun and spend time wit da people ya love!"  
  
I feel Race is the only one i can talk to, him and Skittery. He seems really crabby most of the time, but other times he can be really sweet and caring.  
  
Tibby's~~~~~  
  
"5 ta 1 she dumps Cowboy!!!" Race bet Kid Blink while dodging Jacks fist.  
  
I walked over and sat in between Race and Pie Eater.   
  
"hey Race, hi guys" I half sighed.  
  
"heya Mayrn wassamatta?" Skitts asked concerned.  
  
"Oh I guess I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's happened" I slumped down further in my chair.  
  
"Awww, hey I'se sarry hun, but I gat sumone fer ya ta meet that just might cheer ya up!" He explained while leading me to a booth in the back of the restaurant.  
  
As we got closer I could see a girl that look at least 7 inches taller than me, with brown hair and what looked like natural highlights. It was worn up in a tight bun, but small curly wisps of hair seemed to get away.  
  
Her gray blue eyes seemed do pierce into my own. I quickly looked down.  
  
"ok, Mayrn, this is Irish, Irish this is Mayrn. She just Immigrated here from Scotland."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you Irish." I said meekly as I was afraid of this girl still.  
  
" Hey Mayrn! nice ta meet ya'se too1 but me and Blinky heah better be goin Bye!!!" she said before running out of the building with Kid Blink.  
  
hhmm, I thought maybe I shouldn't be so afraid of people when i meet them. She didn't seem so mean.  
  
After I ate I walked back to the lodging house with the boys and went straight to bed not knowing I would have one of the most horrible dreams someone could possibly have.  
  
((dun dun dun!!!!! hmmm i wonder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wats gonna happen will her stalker find her no yes maybe R/R PLEEEEZZ!!!!!!!!! sheesh ppl 


	7. just a dreamright?

yay! im back and better than well not ever but im good!!  
  
shout-ins...  
  
Dreamer Conlon- yay! another reviewer!! im happy with this story so far and im glad u r too! yeah!  
  
Queenie-well..sure i guess ya could have skittery but i wont be able ta put ya in till maybe tha next chapter srry....but yes if maybe ypu could send me a little more detailed profile that would be great!  
  
Petals-GREAT! im glad u like it! wow sum 1 actually wants me ta finish my other story! wow okey well..i might get around to it! i completely forgot what that story was about! heh but ahey ya never know!  
  
Angelfish- HEY GURL! aww its no problem! i do that sumtimes! lol yay lol im glad u liek what ive done w/ yer character lol.  
  
Morning Dew-YAY! im so glad ur readin my story and no sweat if ya can finish it any time soon! i really like reading yer story and hope u like mine as well!  
  
Klover- hehe! HEY! how ya been?! havemt hear frum u in a while. again no prob about tha missin chapters!  
  
hehe o0oo idk i think i got klover w/ a lil help fruma friend and my hed im glad u liked it!!  
  
welp...here we go...  
  
Meryns dream...  
  
::He grabbed me from behind and pushed me head first into the alley way. I landed hard on my behind. I didn't know what to do. he Stammered over and kicked me powerfully in the middle of my stomach. I fell over but got up with little strength and tried to dun away.  
  
  
  
My stomach was almost completely numb, but yet it hurt with a pain I could not imagine would ever come to me again. It felt like someone had ripped open my stomach and pulled out everything inside of me.  
  
I was almost to safety when I felt a sharp jolt in my right shoulder, and went tumbling to the ground in even more pain and misery.  
  
He stepped on my back and I winced as I felt the sharp metal razors on the bottom of his boot cut into my skin.::  
  
POV-racetrack  
  
I walked by Meryn's room and heard faint crying and sniffling. Walking into the room I saw her tossing and turning, Mumbling words like; "help me!" and "no! please don't!" . I shook her a few times and she woke up and looked at me with fear and terror in her eyes. I had never noticed how beautiful she was before. I had always thought of her as a friend and never anything else...."Race? is that you?" she whispered, sounding helpless and vulnerable. Even with her strong Scottish accent.  
  
POV: Meryn  
  
"Race? is that you?" I whispered. I was hoping someone would wake me from that awful dream.  
  
I looked at him. His dark brown eyes, always glittering with happiness, now shown with concern and wonder. His face was in a frown and his hand still lay on my quivering shoulder.  
  
"Are you'se alright? I walked by ya room and heard ya cryin'. is Everythin' alright wit you?" I looked up at him again and sighed has i went into full detail telling my dream. It hurt just talking about it.  
  
::AHHH! wow that was a doosey(?) ta type! lol okey!! RR!!!!!! i nee reviewers!! PLEEZ!!!! 


	8. newfound feelings

okey I swear that last chapter seemed a LOT longer when I was typing it.. sorry about that..  
  
shout outs-not many! people!! come on I need these reviews!!!!!  
  
Spritzah- hey goily! there u are!! it's found ya! wo0t! heheh thankye fer reviewin!!! heheheh i think only u and i know about tah whole spellin mistakes thing! o well!!!! heheheheh  
  
Klover-AHH! it was s0oo short and im sarry! i didnt really notcie that i was kinda goin fer a loger one...aanny way this one is longerr i promise!  
  
petals-why thankye deah i appreaciate it! heres yer update!!   
  
okey doke people heres wat ya aaalll have been waiting for!  
  
The cold November wind pushed across my cheeks as I walked to the market for Kloppman. Walking pass the harbor I was almost trampled by a mass of people leaving a ship. Immigrants. As I listened, I noticed almost none of them spoke English. I remembered back, clutching my Immigration papers, sobbing because my younger brother Nicholas was left behind at Ellis Island. His awful fever did it, if only he could have gotten better earlier.   
  
I rapidly tore the thoughts from my head and focused on getting to the market. I looked at the list Kloppman had hastily scribbled out for me. I could hardly read it, but it was good enough.  
  
It read...  
  
Potatoes  
  
Lettuce  
  
Bread  
  
  
  
It wasn't that hard to memorize but ever since the night before my mind had been in other places. The dream that I had would scare me for life, not to mention haunt me until I could take it no more.  
  
onward  
  
POV: Race  
  
I was dazed and confused, I didn't know why I was thinking of her so much. 'maybe I'm just worried about her' I thought to myself. However, I knew it had to be a lie.  
  
I couldn't stop picturing her in my mind since the night before, I held her protectively in my arms until she fell asleep, but I only did it because I didn't want her to feel alone after that horrible dream she had.  
  
Now I know I did it because I was falling in love with her. Now I know from the moment I got to know her I loved her, not just because of that night. The whole time we were just friends I thought it was crazy for one of the boys to think we should be together. Infect many of the boys thought I was crazy for not even giving it a try.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! I said I would like a paper PLEASE!" an old man yelled at me, still in a day I handed him a paper and walked away with out receiving my money. "Race! wait!" I turned around, there she was, just a beautiful as before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.O.V: Meryn  
  
"RACE! Wait!" I yelled as I ran towards him. he turned around and gave me that grin of his, the one that made me smile no matter what the situation was.   
  
"Hey! what are ay doin' heah? I thought you were at tha market??"  
  
"well I was but I only needed a few things, and I saw you and decided to come and say hello."  
  
His eyes sparkled with joy and amusement, they were so beautiful it was hard to look away. I was brought out of my trance when he asked...  
  
"Hey, why doncha cum and help me sell tha rest of me papes and den we'se kin go ta Tibby's."   
  
I looked at him and stared laughing, he was not amused.  
  
"what?" he asked almost hurt. His eyes gave me a pleading look.  
  
"Race, my dear, you don't have any more papers to sell!!" I laughed even harder.  
  
He blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well I'se guess we could go and drop off tha food fer Kloppman and den we could go on a walkin' tha park?" He kept his eyes on the couple skating on the pond  
  
"I would love to Race!" I gave him the biggest smile I could manage. he smiled and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P.O.V. Race  
  
I sighed, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my day with her. All I wanted to do was e with her but I was doubtful that she felt the same. As we walked back to the Lodging house, she hummed a beautiful song, asked her ....  
  
"Wow Meryn that was great! were did u learn it?"  
  
"My mother used to sing it to me and my brother so we could ft to sleep..."she trailed off  
  
She had told me about her brother before but this was the first I had heard of him in awhile.  
  
We dropped off the food for Kloppman and headed for Central Park. On the way there, we stopped for a small bite to eat from a hot dog and sauerkraut stand.  
  
"Let's sit here and eat" I suggested and pointed to a nearby bench,  
  
We sat sitting for a while when she noticed we were both done.  
  
"Well, we're both done so what would you like to do now?" She looked at me.  
  
I sat there for a few minutes and thought as a plan popped into my head. I quickly stood up and turned my back to her. Then I dashed away yelling  
  
"RACE YA TA TIBBY'S!!"   
  
I looked back and she was almost on my heels laughing, I ran into an alley and stopped. She ran in, out of breath and leaned on me for support. I was in heaven. We Finally got caught in each other's gaze, when i decided my next move.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meryn:  
  
He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, I was surprised but couldn't move at all. He pulled away and stared lovingly into my eyes. I knew I would never experience a feeling like that with anyone else.  
  
(so..so how was it!!! tell me R/R!!!!!_ 


	9. remembering the ship

hey every one! no time for shout-in's sorry! but here's the 9th chapter! its a little fluffy at the begging but it gets better I swear! ahhh yes and the last two paragraphs are NOT mine they belong to Angela Heck, who traveled to America in 1854 from Germany, and Edwin Bottomley, who immigrated from England, it doesn't say when.   
  
  
  
  
  
HERE you go............................  
  
  
  
POV-Race  
  
Only a few moments after the kiss, Meryn noticed what had happened.  
  
"What just happened? did you- did we-?"  
  
"yeah, we did" I hesitated.  
  
Backing away she almost looked confused, or lost in her own world. Franticly she ran her fingers through her hair. After pacing back and forth a few times, she asked me a question, I could never answer. "Did, did I like it??" I couldn't tell if she was thinking out-loud, or actually asking me so I kept my mouth shut. Maybe, I shouldn't have kissed her, maybe I should've waited... I was torn away from my thoughts when she kissed me hard on the mouth. we pulled away from each other.  
  
"I take it you'se like it?" I smirked, so it was a good idea.  
  
"yes, I did, It just took me a while to figure out what was happening."  
  
"So ya know, does this mean we'se tagethah?" I asked eagerly, half not wanting to know the answer.  
  
POV-Meryn  
  
"yeah" I smiled. His eyes twinkled with joy. He smiled so big I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
" So Thomas (AN: that was The real Racetracks REAL name) When did all of this come about?" I loved teasing him with his real name.  
  
"I guess I realized how much I loved you'se last night and-" I cut him off  
  
"you love me?!" I stuttered, I couldn't believe it. I had no idea he loved me.  
  
"yeah, I guess, I do." he looked at me again, with those loving and caring eyes, always full of hope.  
  
"Why doncha say we go ta Tibby's all this is makin' me hungry!" Grinning he slid his arm around my waist and we walked to Tibby's.  
  
On the way, we happened to pass the harbor again. I stopped were I was when I heard the familiar sound of the Scottish accent. At that moment I felt homesick. Not for the lack of food, the poor soil or the freezing winters. but the tight knit communities, the rolling green hills and the crashing waves against the rocky seacoast. what I missed most of all, were the merry family gatherings that would be so much fun to attend. Filled with pies, cakes, and juicy meat. I remember the music, my uncle Andrew would play the flute, my father the fiddle, and my mother, the only piano player in the family. I always admired her talent. I never learned to play an instrument like most of my family. A women on the ship here tried to teach me to play the harmonica, but I never caught on. the ship was to distracting to do or concentrate on anything. I remember it like I had just arrived to the docks.  
  
  
  
*soon after we got to bed the ship began to roll very hard, the sea and the wind began to roar, as if it was bent on destruction of anything that floated upon it.* *The ship was listing to one side and the top planks started to break. We had to hold on as tight as we could to keep from falling out. You couldn't lie, stand or sit. the stairs we closed off since water was coming into the ship from above and small trunks started floating around. My cooking pot and spoon began to float all around. We repented our sins as we prepared to die*  
  
FEW!!! R/R!!!!! PLEASE!@ again i will mention anything in between the *'s belongs to Angela Heck, who traveled to America in 1854 from Germany, and Edwin Bottomley, who immigrated from England. gaah! again RR!@ 


	10. I met a man who wasn't there

Forever, I Will Love You. Chapter 10  
  
Shout outs!! (OH and i KNOW everybody loves these!!)  
  
Spritzah: ...did you read this chapter!? I cant remember! I have to stop letting you do this! its not good! hehehhe  
  
Spot: hey Camaderie..who is ya friend heah?  
  
*gets smug smile on face*  
  
The Lone Reed: HEY GIRL! hehe you are so NOT a bad writer! believe me! if you write like you RP. there should be no problem!  
  
Jack: hey fighter, next time RP, will ya be wit me..please? *gives her puppy dog eyes*  
  
Chalyce: heheh im so glad your reading my story!! im glad ya like it too!!! *hands her a plate of homemade fudge brownies*  
  
Skittery: Can I Get in on that possibly  
  
No skitts these are HERS!!  
  
Skittery:Sulks  
  
AngelFish7: hehe yes, I just had to put a little fluffiness in there I mean come on right!!   
  
Mush: YES!! fluff is always good hehehehe *gets weird looks from the other guys* What??! its true!!  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: I have read too many books to count. I'm sort of a histroy Buff. From what i have read, i believe his name was Thomas. I may be wrong. I meant to take the part out where i said it was his real name.  
  
Hey guys (gals what ever) I bet you all ten bucks you didn't know this was the last chapter of the story....*gets rotten fruit pelted at her* OW!!n OKAY! this was just a prologue any way!!! there is still 2 more stories to some after this!!!!! *sighs of relief when the fruit stops coming at her face* OK now that i have that cleared up. I believe this is the only 5 page(on paper that is) chapter in the Prologue! heheh  
  
CARPE DIEM!!!  
  
POV-Meryn  
  
"I'se knew it! you two are perfect for each uddah!" Angelfish shouted jovially. Irish smiled and shook her head at her love struck friend.   
  
"You know, I bet the boys are talking about the same thing we are, but with less detail." She suggested.   
  
"Maybe, but I don't think Racetrack is the kind of boy to flaunt this sort of thing. I know him very well, and he wouldn't do that." I was very sure of myself. Racetrack wasn't as outgoing as he seems to be.   
  
"yeah, well he is pretty boastful when it comes to gamblin'!" Angelfish recollected when she lost a blackjack game to him, he had made very sure she didn't forget it.  
  
"Well, we best be goin' you gatta get ta bed so's ya kin clean up tammara" Irish got up and motioned to Angelfish.  
  
"yeah, I will see you girls tomorrow! Be well!" I noticed the New York way of speaking was rubbing off one me. I Sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day....  
  
Brooklyn~~~~  
  
"William Conlon! If you don't find her by next Friday, I'll whip ya 'till ya bleed ya hear!?" James Rusco shouted a bit too loudly at Spot.  
  
"yeah, yeah, So what's "er name again? Mary, or sumthin'?" Spot hated it when people asked him to do these types of things.  
  
"Her name, is Meryn Cameron! I've been through this already!" James stormed off in a huff. While Spot thought of the million places he could look, Manhattan being the starting point.  
  
Manhattan~~~~  
  
POV-Racetrack  
  
Knocking on the door to Meryns room, I suddenly became tense and nervous, why I do not know...   
  
I heard a few shuffles of her feet and the door opened.  
  
"Oh, Hello Race." she groggily greeted me.  
  
"Oh, Um...sorry If I woke ya up. I-"  
  
"No, no! it is okay, please come in.."  
  
Turning up the oil on the lamp, she stood on her toes. She looked like a fairy. Mischievous, yet innocent, all at the same time. Her white cotton and lace nightgown twirled at her ankles. Her Auburn hair, flowed light over her shoulders, brought up in a net.  
  
"So, what did you need?" She smiled and sat on her bed.  
  
I thought for a few long (or they seemed long anyway) minutes. I was worried, more than normal, usually I keep to myself about other peoples problems, and never approach them about it. But this was different, I loved Meryn with all of my heart, and would never let anything harm her. Earlier, on the way to Tibbys, she got this far away look in her eyes. She had stopped walking, and I almost lost her in the sea of people. When I had finally reached her, I saw a single tear trickle from her eye.  
  
POV-Meryn  
  
  
  
I turned around and looked him in the eyes. Those eyes, that seemed to take in everything. Those eyes that seemed to pick apart every detail of something and examine it closely. Those eyes that mad you wish, if you looked into them deep enough, you could uncover a well remembered past, that you could read like a story. At that very moment I wanted to embrace him and never let go. I wanted to kiss his thin chapped lips and never stop. Just to show him how much I loved him. To show him I'd be willing to do just about anything for him.  
  
"Meryn, I wanna make shoa everythin's alright. Today, I knew somethin' was wrong...is there anythin' ya wanna tell me?" He looked exasperated and worried, Like he had been bothered with this all day. But kept it to himself.  
  
"Yes, Race I'm fine now. Perhaps I just got distracted when I started to think about my home. In Scotland." That was a lie, I was not fine. Not at all. But I couldn't worry him, not at this state in our relationship, if you could even call it that. Sure, I would tell him sooner or later, but not now, I needed to wait. I could tell he saw through my lie. But he decided not to pry.  
  
"Okay, well. At least I kin sleep easy tanight..."  
  
I smiled. "Thank You for checking on me, it is nice to know that you care."  
  
Our Moment was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the fire escape outside of the window. Race walked over and opened it, peering his head through. I could hear him talking to some one....  
  
"Heya Spot, the front door locked, or are ya plannin' on breakin' in?"  
  
"Heh, naw, Jacky-boy just told me to meet him on tha roof is all." he laughed and continued up the escape latter.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked curiously as I laid out my outfit for the morning. While waiting for Racetracks answer I made a list in my head:  
  
Camisole  
  
dress  
  
Petticoat  
  
Corset  
  
Bloomers  
  
Stalkings  
  
Boots  
  
"oh that was Spot Conlon, Da leadah Of da Brooklyn Newsies. You'll have to meet him sometime."  
  
"So, I uh, made a big win at da track taday...I was wonderin' if I could take ya to dinnah tomarrah?" He looked up hesitantly.  
  
"well I would Race, but I really need some time to myself. How is Tuesday?"  
  
"yeah, I undahsatand, Tuesday is fine. Well see ya in tha mornin'"  
  
And with that he was out the door. I sighed and walked to my bed. Life just wasn't what it used to be. The crowded streets of the city made my Claustrophobia worse than it was. My sense of trust in all people had melted with the snow, making paranoia the day to day.  
  
Thinking about all of the problems that had appeared since I had left Glasgow. I shut my eyes, thoughts swirling around in my head. Things a girl my age shouldn't be worrying about. Drifting away, trying to keep my mind clear. Sleep came over me.  
  
Lightening cracked like a whip outside of my window, which was open. Soaking the floor below it. Rain pattered to the cold floor. Remembering racetrack shut it, I was confused about how it had become ajar. Forcing the wood to touch the sill, putting all my strength into my task. SLAM! I hoped no one would wake up... The room was the black hue that made you see things, most of what you saw would terrify even the most brave human being. You saw things that you would only find in a Nightmare, The Truth. Glancing at the far corner, I saw a quick flash of something gold. A bright gold that looked more like colored foil. Shaking the fear away I got into bed and tried a failed attempt to sleep. Some one was there, and I knew it. Telling myself to stop worrying, I curled up under the quilt I had brought from home. And though about my Mother, So far away, but close in my heart.  
  
~* WOW!!! OKAY!! I actually finished typeing it!!!!!! thank god for snow days!!!! PLEASE tell me what you think. and PLEASE watch out for the sequel!!!  
  
~*Sniper Higgins 


End file.
